This invention relates generally to a tool for disconnecting a universal joint from a yoke or shaft and connecting a universal joint to a yoke or shaft. More specifically, the invention relates to a tool for releasing the coupling cap used for connecting a universal joint to a yoke or shaft, and for installing the coupling cap to connect the universal joint to the yoke or shaft. The universal joint is shaped in a "cross" configuration having four projections spaced 90 degrees apart.
Prior to the invention herein, it was extremely difficult and time consuming to release the coupling cap from its press fit association with the universal joint ("U-joint) and the yoke. Generally, the U-joint connected to the yoke with the coupling cap was secured in a vise and the area of the yoke encircling the opening containing the cap was continuously pounded. After much effort and the expenditure of substantial time, the coupling cap could be forced free. Frequently, the cost for expending such time and effort was just too great, and the connected joint would often be discarded as scrap.
The tool of the invention herein overcomes the prior problem and difficulty in disconnecting the U-joint from the yoke by providing positive and quick means for releasing the coupling cap from its press fit association with the U-joint and yoke, thereby disconnecting the U-joint from the yoke.
Moreover, in the past it was also difficult to install the coupling cap evenly in the press fit association with the U-joint and shaft, and at times the assembling precedure would damage the bearings around the outer end of the shaft, such as the fragile needle bearings.
Therefore, a primary object of this invention is to provide a tool for easily disconnecting the U-joint from an automotive yoke or shaft. A related object is to remove the coupling cap from its press fit association inside a yoke opening with a projection of the U-joint.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a tool for easily connecting the U-joint to an automotive yoke or shaft. A related object is to evenly push the coupling cap into a press fit association with a projection of the U-joint.